The present disclosure relates to a password entry device and an image processing apparatus.
Image processing apparatuses, typified by multifunction peripherals, read an image of an original document by using an image reading unit, and then emit light to a photoreceptor in an image forming unit based on the read image to form an electrostatic latent image on the photoreceptor. Then, the image processing apparatuses apply charged toner onto the formed electrostatic latent image to make it into a visible image that is in turn transferred onto a sheet of paper and fixed, and eject the sheet outside the image processing apparatuses.
There are some information processing apparatuses, including image processing apparatuses and computers, that permit only specific users who are authenticated through login authentication to use or operate specific functions of the information processing apparatuses. The specific users are determined by verifying a password entered by each of the users using a keyboard or other input devices against registered passwords. Some techniques relating information input devices to enter passwords are conventionally well known.
A typical information input device includes a display means that displays an information input screen through which information is input, and an input means that is arranged over the display means and locates specified positions on the image input screen. The information input device is characterized in that the display means displays a first screen when a predetermined key is pressed. The first screen contains a predetermined area including at least one of a character, a symbol, and a figure. The information input device is also characterized in that the display means displays a second screen when the input means locates a position in the predetermined area, and the predetermined area does not indicate information about the transition to the second screen.